The present invention discloses a vehicle identification card particularly suitable for use in connection with the vehicle parking and servicing industry.
Businesses concerned with parking or servicing vehicles frequently have issues correlating and identifying a particular vehicle, the ignition key for that vehicle, and the owner of that vehicle. A significant amount of wasted time sorting through keys typically results if business personnel fail to properly correlate keys with a particular vehicle immediately when a vehicle owner gives the keys to business personnel. Furthermore, if business personnel give the wrong keys to someone who is not the proper owner of a particular vehicle, damage to reputation as well as theft may occur.
Thus there is a need in the art for an effective, efficient, and inexpensive device for correlating and identifying a particular vehicle and the ignition key and owner for that vehicle.